très chère sœur
by ylg
Summary: Oniisama e / Très cher frère :: quelques ficlets :: 1er volet : une lettre que Rei n'enverra jamais. 2e: Fukiko secrètement jalouse. 3e: la fierté comme soutien. 4e: Fukiko/Rei, jeu de pouvoir. 5e: sois à moi. MàJ, 6e: une petite fille gâtée et sa poupée. ::Fukiko/Henmi, Fukiko/Rei, Rei/Nanako::
1. ReiFukiko, ReiNanako, très chère soeur

Note : suite à un regroupement de fics, j'ai rassemblé ici deux autres de mes petits one-shots ;  
de plus, j'ai rallongé le premier, en lui rendant une seconde partie écrite autrefois que j'avais préféré couper la première fois que je l'ai publié ici.

* * *

**Titre :** Très chère sœur  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **ONiisama e (Très cher Frère) - animeverse  
**Personnages/Couples : **Asaka Rei/Ichinomiya Fukiko puis Asaka Rei/Misonō Nanako  
**Genre :** rupture/renouveau  
**Gradation :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko et de Dezaki Osamu

**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : fin de la série, du côté de l'épisode 33 (je n'ai pas lu le manga, or Wikipedia m'informe que sa fin diffère de celle de l'anime ?)  
**Avertissements : **rien de plus que dans le canon, en tout cas celui de l'anime.  
**Nombre de mots :** environ 200 pour juste la lettre, 500 pour le total.

oOo

Très chère sœur…

Je suis venue vous dire que je vous quitte.

Je vous ai vue vous battre et conserver votre fierté au plus fort de l'orage. Je vous ai vue briller dans l'adversité. J'ai vu votre beauté rayonner malgré les épreuves.

Vous êtes un diamant d'une pureté sans égale et d'un raffinement extrême, qui brillez par votre rareté. Vous êtes une rose rouge magnifique, qui éclipsez toutes vos compagnes et ne saurez jamais faner.

Rien n'entamera jamais ni votre beauté, ni votre fierté, j'en suis convaincue.

J'ai vu que vous étiez au-dessus de tout et que vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi.

Je ne vous approcherai plus. Je ne veux plus prendre le risque de vous blesser. Je vous laisse briller par vous-même, sans plus ternir votre éclat.

Par ailleurs… j'ai rencontré un bouton de rose, qui ne vous égalera jamais, mais qui m'émeut par sa fragilité et son imperfection. Je veux désormais vivre parmi le monde futile, auprès de cette enfant discrète, et vous admirerai de loin. Je veux que vous sachiez malgré tout que je vous ai aimée, et que je vous aimerai toujours.

De loin…

Le vent m'emporte loin de vous… il est temps pour moi de vous quitter.

(votre) Rei

* * *

Rei reposa sa plume et relut ses mots. Elle aurait voulu glisser cette lettre dans le bouquet de roses qu'elle comptait adresser à Fukiko-sama. Mais elle y renonça. Jamais elle ne serait Verlaine, et ses mots d'adieux lui paraissaient bien fades.

Et puis, Fukiko-sama était d'une telle intelligence, elle comprendrait sans faute, ce qui arrivait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une lettre d'adieu, non.

Elle déchira soigneusement la lettre et brûla les morceaux.

Cela fait, elle décida que lettre ou pas, si elle voulait tenir sa résolution, si douloureuse puisse-t-elle se révéler, il fallait la marquer.

Comme elle sortait Fukiko de sa vie – enfin, elle ne la sortait pas vraiment, elle donnait juste à leur relation un nouveau départ, une liberté nouvelle pour toutes les deux, et de cette liberté il fallait profiter – elle fit le ménage de sa chambre. Tout ce qui s'amoncelait de poussière et de mauvais sentiments, elle allait le faire disparaître. Il était temps de lever la chape qui plombait sa chambre et toute sa vie.

Si Nanako, son rayon de soleil, devait revenir ici, il faudrait qu'elle soit prête à l'accueillir. C'est avec beaucoup d'attention qu'elle rendit une seconde jeunesse à sa jolie poupée, récitant à mi-voix un poème qu'elle dédia secrètement à Nanako.

Les miroirs, tous les miroirs qui tapissaient les murs, avec le temps s'étaient troublés et baignaient la pièce d'une lumière sourde. Si un rayon de soleil tenait vraiment à entrer dans sa vie, il lui faudrait des surfaces brillantes, étincelantes, pour y refléter sa joie. À eux aussi, elle rendit leur éclat.

Elle se débarrassa des cendres de sa missive, adressa une dernière prière à Fukiko, puis se mit à l'ouvrage.

De mausolée, elle s'attela à transformer sa chambre en écrin pour y recueillir la perle qu'était Nanako.


	2. FukikoRei, ReiNanako, mienne

à l'origine publiée seule ( /s/2967055/ ) sous le titre "mienne", le 31 mai 06 ;

* * *

**Titre : **Mienne  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
**Personnages/Couples : ** Ichinomiya Fukiko ; Fukiko/Henmi, Fukiko/Rei, Rei/Nanako  
**Genre : **amour tordu  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note : **PoV Fukiko  
**Thèmes : **« aime-moi » et « shōjo ai » pour 31 jours (16 mai 06)  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Misonō Nanako. Encore cette fille, toujours elle… Henmi Takehiko d'abord, et maintenant toi ! Qu'a-t-elle donc, que tous deux, vous détourniez votre regard de moi pour le porter sur elle ?

Je voudrais qu'elle disparaisse. Rei ! tu ne peux pas me laisser pour cette fillette. Petite sœur, regarde-moi, ne regarde que moi. Tu m'appartiens, Rei. Je ne permettrai pas de m'oublier pour une poupée de son genre.

As-tu déjà oublié, que nous sommes liées l'une à l'autre ? tu es la seule qui ait jamais vu mes larmes, tu es la seule à qui j'aie jamais montré ma faiblesse, la seule que j'aimerai jamais. La seule à qui j'appartienne, en secret.

Tu m'avais juré fidélité, pourtant, je croyais que tu m'aimais, toi ! là où cet homme m'avait abandonnée, toi tu resterais à mes côtés !

Tu ne devais vivre que pour moi. N'étais-tu pas d'accord pour mourir avec moi ? ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas voulu te laisser partir…

Mais je ne te laisserai pas me quitter, Rei. S'il le faut, je graverai mon nom sur ta peau aussi souvent qu'il le faudra, aussi profond qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu t'en rappelles.


	3. FukikoHenmi, FukikoRei, sa fierté

à l'origine publiée seule ( /s/3242030/) sous le titre "la fierté au zénith", le 12 novembre 06 ;

* * *

**Titre : **La fierté au zénith  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : ** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
**Personnages/Couples : **Ichinomiya Fukiko ; Fukiko/Henmi, Fukiko/Rei  
**Genre : **gen/drame  
**Gradation : ** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, de Dezaki Osamu et de Tezuka Productions ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **"fierté", challenge #19 de quatre temps (novembre 06)  
**Prompt : **« il/elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore »  
**Note :** il s'était produit quelque chose de marrant avec ce challenge ; Nelja et moi, à cause du thème, avions eu peu ou prou la même idée - et le pire, sans nous le dire, on l'avait deviné. C'était tellement prévisible, nous connaissant l'une l'autre...  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : fin de la campagne anti-Cercle  
**Nombre de mots : **400 et des poussières

oOo

C'était ainsi depuis toujours. Depuis toute petite, on la traitait en princesse. On l'avait amenée à penser qu'elle était au-dessus de tout, qu'elle devait être le centre des regards. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore.

Cet homme par exemple, pour qui elle avait mis tout son cœur d'enfant à se surpasser, et qui l'avait simplement oubliée, piétinant ses espérances de petite fille, elle s'était prise à le haïr plus encore qu'elle n'avait pu l'aimer. il l'avait obligée à se tenir au milieu de tous ses inconnus qu'elle méprisait, de se donner en spectacle, de se laisser regarder comme une bête curieuse au lieu qu'ils l'admirent comme un petit prodige, au lieu que lui la regarde et voit comme elle l'aimait.  
Mais ce jour-là, elle avait tenu bon malgré tout. Elle avait sa fierté de petite jeune fille à préserver. Elle n'avait que ça, puisqu'il avait refusé son cœur.  
Personne ne la verrait jamais humiliée, jamais. même dans la pire adversité, elle resterait fière et resplendissante. Toujours droite et admirable. Sans défaut, sans reproche. Qu'elle ait tort ou raison, elle tiendrait cet honneur envers et contre tout.

Une seule personne, une seule, depuis ce jour fatidique, l'avait déjà vue désarmée. Devant elle seulement elle s'était autorisée à pleurer, à montrer une faiblesse… et à dévoiler ses sentiments. C'était s'avouer vaincue, pour elle, de reconnaître qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle le fit tout de même avec fierté.

Après tout, cette fille était à moitié elle. assez pour qu'elle la considère comme une partie d'elle-même et lui confier cet aveu, pas assez toutefois pour son secret le plus humiliant. Comme à un journal intime ou un ami imaginaire plus qu'une véritable amie. Pas vraiment un miroir. plutôt… un genre de poupée.  
Elle était là pour lui servir de témoin, pour la reconnaître et l'admirer, pour l'appuyer elle et la fierté qui était son apanage.

Et parce qu'elle le lui avait expressément demandé, sa petite sœur, pour elle, elle tiendrait cette fierté vraiment jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'elle s'était crue sur le point de renoncer, de laisser cet orgueil et rentrer dans le rang du commun des mortelles, elle avait retrouvé la force de tenir ses positions envers et contre tous, contre toutes les élèves réunies s'il le fallait, contre le monde entier peut-être.  
Juste parce que Rei trouvait cette fierté admirable, qu'importe qu'elle l'ait tant blessée.

Pour elle, pour elle uniquement, se promit Fukiko, elle défendrait ce qui lui restait de prestige jusque dans le déshonneur le plus complet.


	4. ReiFukiko, à ses pieds

**Titre : **à ses pieds  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
**Personnages/Couple : **Asaka Rei/Ichinomiya Fukiko  
**Rating : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Ikeda Riyoko  
**Nombre de mots: **~400  
**Prompt :** « Oniisama e - Miya-sama/Saint Juste - D/s - toe-sucking, humiliation, sado-masochisme » - 5 novembre - Round 4 sur KinkEnStock  
**Note :** se focalise plus sur le toe-sucking que sur le reste yay foot fetish!

oOo

Rei à ses pieds, c'est quelque chose dont Fukiko a l'habitude. Plus d'une fois, elle l'a déjà mise plus bas que terre, et elle entend bien recommencer.  
Sa sœur se tient devant elle, visage baissé vers le sol, caché par ses cheveux libres. Qu'importe si elle ne peut la voir ; elle la connaît par cœur.

Qu'elle aille jusqu'à lui baiser les pieds en hommage cependant, c'est nouveau. Et si ça n'était que ça ! Mais Rei ne s'arrête pas là. Ses lèvres juste posées sur le dos du pied nu de Fukiko ne suffisent pas ; bientôt, elle en caresse la plante de son souffle et de ses lèvres, puis prend un orteil après l'autre dans sa bouche, et entre chaque passe sa langue entre les doigts.

Fukiko frissonne sous l'étonnante démonstration. Les sensations nouvelles la transportent.  
Rei n'était pas autorisée à la toucher ainsi sans autorisation. Mais en premier lieu, Fukiko ne se serait jamais attendue à un tel geste ! Et jamais non plus... enfin, peut-être un jour après tout : pourquoi pas ? mais elle ne comptait certes pas lui demander ceci de sitôt.

Et parce qu'elle n'aime pas être prise de court, bien qu'elle trouve les attentions de Rei délicieuses, elle n'en montre rien. Le fait qu'elle reste ainsi prostrée devant elle, sans oser rencontrer son regard, l'aide. En toutes circonstances Fukiko présente au monde un visage parfaitement composé, digne de la statue d'une déesse, et ça n'est pas maintenant qu'elle ne permettra une exception.

Aussi, quand Rei, son petit numéro fini, repose respectueusement les pieds de Fukiko – non sans une dernière caresse légère à ses chevilles fines, et Fukiko jurerait qu'elle fait exprès de laisser ses longues boucles folles effleurer ses pieds nus en se prosternant de nouveau ! - elle attend quelques secondes immobiles et en silence avant de la repousser sèchement.

C'est froidement qu'elle commente,  
« Tu as une manière inventive de témoigner ton respect. Je n'en demandais pas tant.  
- Vous méritez plus.  
- Mais tu n'as pas encore gagné, toi, le droit à tant. À l'avenir, contente-toi d'un baisemain. »

Et n'avoir plus le droit que d'un contact bien fugace de sa propre main, et d'effleurer à peine sa peau de ses lèvres, torturée par son parfum... frustrée, en ayant droit à si peu au lieu de rien du tout, de ne pas avoir plus.  
Et Rei, craignant de se voir encore tenue à distance, accepte la punition avec reconnaissance, préférant la prendre comme une récompense.


	5. FukikoNanako, substitut

note : d'abord publiée seule sous le titre "à moi" ( /s/5096017/) fin mai '09 et puis en faisant ma mise à jour cette semaine je me suis dit qu'elle serait aussi à sa place dans ce recueil

* * *

**Titre :** à moi  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
**Personnages/Couples :** Ichinomiya Fukiko, Misonô Nanako ; mention de Mariko/Nanako, Nanako/St-Just, St-Just/Fukiko, Fukiko/Henmi, Fukiko/Nanako  
**Rating :** PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Ikeda Riyoko

**Thèmes :** "sois à moi !" et "shojo-ai" pour 31 jours (29 mars 09) - contient aussi un peu d'het.

oOo

Depuis son entrée au lycée, Nanako attire les gens qui veulent sa présence exclusive. Tomoko qu'elle connaît depuis longtemps est quelqu'un de modéré, mais Mariko qu'elle vient de rencontrer et la veut pour elle seul ? et Miya-sama elle-même qui réclame sa présence au Cercle ?

Ces filles lui disent « Sois à moi, » exclusivement, sans alternative, sans lui laisser beaucoup de liberté. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quoi que ce soit d'aussi extrême dans aucune relation autrefois et s'en trouve déstabilisée.

Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle-même n'a encore rencontré personne qui lui donnera envie de dire « Je veux être à toi » ou le même « Sois à moi ! » que celles-ci.

Même avec Saint-Just elle ne voudrait pas exactement « être à elle ». Elle l'admire de loin. Elle aimerait naïvement pouvoir être son amie, pouvoir l'aider... mais pas beaucoup plus. Elle ne rêve pas d'être sa fiancée, par exemple. (Pas encore en tout cas.) Pas comme d'autres qui se sont déjà changées en véritables groupies et suivent Rei en piaillant qu'elles lui appartiendront pour toujours. Et puis la dévotion corps et âme de Saint-Just à Miya-sama l'effraie un peu.

Pour ce qui est de Misonô Nanako, de l'avis général il s'agit d'une petite fille sans rien de « spécial » et Fukiko semble partager cet avis... _Semble_, mis à part le fait secret qu'elle ressemble à la poupée dont elle s'est défaite autrefois au profit de sa petite soeur.  
Quoi qu'il en soit pour son admission dans le Cercle de la Rose, Nanako a peu de mérite en elle-même – sa gentillesse et son sens de la camaraderie ne sont pas des valeurs très prisées au sein du Cercle, quoi qu'il s'y prétende – c'est sa famille qui importe. Le professeur Misonô n'est pourtant pas si connu... sauf de Fukiko mise dans le secret par une imprudence de son frère aîné : elle aime son fils déshérité.

Le bel ami de son grand frère elle s'en est infatuée, avant même de bien le connaître vraiment (et peut-elle dire qu'elle a jamais fait réellement connaissance avec lui par la suite ?), s'arrêtant à son beau visage, à son sourire charmant, et à l'aura qui émanait de lui en tant qu'ami intime du grand frère : à la fois admiré sans vouloir le reconnaître et bénéficiant de l'attrait de la nouveauté, il avait juste ce qu'il fallait à la fois de confiance et d'inconnu.  
La toute jeune Fukiko s'est bâti envers Henmi Takehiko quelque chose qui ressemble à un complexe d'Électre : ce jeune homme était bien mieux que son père trop distant, plus beau plus jeune plus proche tellement intéressant...

Qu'elle en ait été amoureuse pour de bon ou non cela reste à voir mais son obsession pour lui est certaine.

Elle a toujours été quelque peu excessive, Fukiko. À l'extérieur depuis sa tendre enfance elle a appris à rester toujours calme et maîtrisée, en dedans pourtant elle se donne à corps perdu dans ses passions.

Passionnée, elle l'a toujours été, elle le sera peut-être toujours.

Elle a ainsi aimé sa soeur d'abord : petite fille perdue, du fait de sa naissance illégitime pauvre et déshéritée dans le partage des richesses, mais aussi, à ses yeux d'enfant lésée dans la répartition des diverses grâces. Elle n'avait même pas de père !

Fukiko a décidé de la prendre sous son aile, d'en faire son amie, et ressentant malgré tout l'inégalité entre elles a perverti cela en en faisant sa chose, son faire-valoir.

Meurs avec moi, lui a-t-elle dit. Sois à moi pour toujours. Restons ensemble, toutes les deux, à jamais telles que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Petite fille gâtée par la vie, le coeur de Fukiko réclamait sans cesse :

à moi, à moi  
à moi Rei, ma poupée chérie  
à moi ce garçon charmant amené chez nous par mon frère  
à moi les meilleures notes à l'école, à moi la plus belle robe  
tous les regards du monde, pour moi seule  
à moi le pouvoir de la Sororité  
à moi encore cette fille dont personne ne veut, aujourd'hui !

Cette petite Nanako a à son tour attiré l'oeil de Fukiko, qui prévoit de viser la soeur pour atteindre le frère.

La voilà transformée en une espèce de Cendrillon : Fukiko sera sa marraine la bonne fée  
elle la transformera à sa guise :

Fais tout ce que je te dis, deviens ce que je veux. Appartiens-moi. Sois mon obéissante nouvelle poupée. »

Curieux d'ailleurs, qu'elle ressemble tant à cette ancienne poupée et qu'elle soit allée s'enticher de Rei !

Si encore c'était Fukiko elle-même qui l'avait donnée ainsi (plus tard, bien plus tard, quand elle aurait eu Henmi et aurait donc pu renoncer à elle) l'idée l'aurait amusée. Mais que cela vienne de cette enfant elle-même ? Ah non !

Il est trop tôt encore pour que cette petite s'imagine aimer ! Là-dessus, Fukiko a son idée bien arrêtée : Nanako aimera qui Fukiko lui dira. Et surtout pas son Henmi pour commencer.

Elle doit l'en éloigner, et pour cela, la rapprocher d'abord d'elle-même.

Et alors que Fukiko tire ces plans dans lesquels elle n'était censée utiliser Nanako que comme outil, la perspective de la modeler à son image et dans faire un nouvel objet la ravit plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru.

Cette fillette possède peut-être bel et bien un charme étrange qui attire les gens à elle sans les lier d'un « sois à moi et à moi seule » définitif mais les relie dans un grand « soyons heureuses toutes ensemble », finalement. Mais Fukiko jure de ne pas s'y laisser prendre.


	6. FukikoRei, sa propriété

**Titre** : sa poupée...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Oniisama e  
**Personnages/Couple** : Fukiko/Rei  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Ikeda Riyoko

**Prompt** : « Mais elle vaincra, un jour Monsieur Grey serait à elle ! »  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
**Avertissements** : inhérents au couple  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Rei serait à elle, à elle seule, à jamais c'est quelque chose que Fukiko a décidé dès leur première rencontre.

Tant que Mère vivrait, cette femme n'entrerait pas dans la maison, mais sa bâtarde reste la fille de Père et la sœur de Fukiko et ça n'est pas sa faute, alors on lui fait la grâce de l'accueillir comme camarade de jeux.  
Plus une servante qu'une égale, un jouet elle-même, une poupée pour la fille de la maison. Sa poupée, qu'elle ne laissera personne d'autre toucher !


End file.
